Warrior Cat Lemons
by TheNinthTier
Summary: Lemons, mating stories, all that here! Come in and tell me some cats to write about!
1. Suggestions

**Hello there, and welcome to my story. I'm going to be making Lemons, or mating stories but I need suggestions. So I'll have two forms, the Canon Character form (CC) and the Original Character (OC). In the reviews, use this form to suggest who you want me to write about!**

**I can do any type of story, gay, lesbian, a group bang, or incest. Just make sure to include that in your Plot though, so I know.**

CC Suggestion Form

Cats-

Type (Rape, Love, Lust)-

Plot (What will happen)-

OC Suggestion Form

Cats (Include name, appearance, Clan, and personality)-

Type (Rape, Love, Lust)-

Plot (What will happen)-

* * *

**After I get some suggestions, another chapter will be soon to come out!**


	2. Jay X Holly X Lion X Leaf

**First Chapter! This is a rape with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Leafpool suggested by Jayfeather444.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Warrior Cats**

* * *

Morning splashed across the clearing. Cats milled around, carrying out tasks given to them by the deputy, leader or their mentor. Two cats, though, were not doing any assigned duty. They were talking quietly.

"We cannot just kill her. We'll get banished." A black she-cat hissed to a golden brown tom, green eyes dark. "We have to do something else."

"What else could we do though, Hollyleaf? We humiliated her in front of all the Clans." He paused. "We could accuse her of murder or something."

"No, no, that won't do." Hollyleaf muttered. Her ears perked as she got an idea. "Oh, I know what we can do." She stood to whisper in his ear. The tom grinned. "Yes. Excellent. Let's get Jayfeather." The golden tabby tom stood and let her to the medicine cat den.

The broad-shouldered warrior peered into the medicine cat den, before entering. "Jayfeather? You here?" Hollyleaf stood beside her brother, waiting for a response.

A mutter and a curse came from the back of the den. A silver, mottled tom stumbled from the shadows after tripping. He raised his pure blue, but blind eyes. The smaller tom frowned. "What do you two want?"

"We got an idea for revenge on Leafpool." The bigger tom grinned, "Hollyleaf, tell him."

The black cat stepped forward, muttering in his ear. Jayfeather's eyes sharpened. "I am a medicine cat. I can't do that."

"Yes, but no one will know." Hollyleaf grinned as she stepped back. "Right, Lionblaze?" The other warrior nodded, "We'll make sure she doesn't speak."

The medicine cat scowled. "Fine. I'll go get her then. Go." Lionblaze and Hollyleaf nodded, trotting out of camp. The silver tabby exited his den, ears flicking and nose raising. He picked out the scent of Leafpool and stalked over to his real mother. "Leafpool." He forced back a growl, blind eyes on her. "I need to get some herbs. Will you come with?" No one ever rejected a medicine cat.

The brown tabby she-cat glanced up from what she was doing, eating, and blinked her amber eyes. "Oh. Sure." She stood and followed him out of camp.

* * *

Jayfeather led her deep into the forest, where no one would find them and where Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were waiting. He wrinkled his nose as Leafpool began to speak. "Jayfeather, I thought you hated me. Why did you bring me out here?"

The medicine cat stopped, turning. "We do hate you." And then, Lionblaze flew out from the bushes, slamming Leafpool down. Hollyleaf came out right after, grinning. "Nice hit, brother." She smirked

Leafpool writhed under the big tom, growling. "What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge." Lionblaze stood. "Hunting crouch. Now." Jayfeather came over, ears flicking and tail twitching with the slight bit of excitement. Hollyleaf smirked, taking a position in front of the older she-cat.

Their mother frowned, "What? A hunting cro-" The golden brown tom snarled, unsheathed claws raising. "Do it!"

Leafpool went silent and obliged, dropping into a crouch with her rump in the air. Lionblaze licked his jaws and climbed aboard. "Come, Jayfeather. Join the fun."

The medicine cat came over, taking a position right behind Lionblaze, where her core was. It was noticeably dripping.

Lionblaze lowered his muzzle to her ear, growling. "Haven't been seeing Crowfeather lately, I see." He flicked a tail against her core. "We can fix that." Leafpool shuddered softly from the tail flick and began to jerk again. "You can't do this! I'm your mother!"

"You are a lying, disloyal piece of crowfood." Hollyleaf stalked up. "You will not be our mother, but for today, you are our slave." She laid down in front of Leafpool. "Lick." She snapped at her.

The older she-cat wrinkled her nose. "I will do no such thing." She suddenly yowled in pain. Lionblaze had slammed his member into her tail-hole. "Yes, you will." He hissed. He began to pump violently, the barbs on his huge member tearing her ass up. Blood leaked out slowly.

The brown tabby whimpered in pain but listened to orders. She dipped her head and slowly lapped at Hollyleaf's core. The black she-cat purred softly, tail swishing on the ground.

Jayfeather scooted forward a bit, shoving his slender member into his mother's core. He wasn't as big as his sibling's dick, but it was enough to make Leafpool wriggle. He took it slow at first, since he was inexperienced. The slow, weak thrusts that Jayfeather made were making the she-cat moan softly. He smirked as his brother barked at her, "Liking it, whore?"

Lionblaze was pounding away, mercilessly, sneering as Leafpool began to like it. He continued, blood spurting out at each thrust. He growled pleasurably and sped up.

Hollyleaf lolled her head back as Leafpool ate her out. Her black body squirmed as she ordered, "Faster. More. More!" She laid her head back down as the former medicine cat did as she was told.

Jayfeather had gone faster, almost as fast as Lionblaze. They began to time each thrust so they went in and out at the same time. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather came, but before Leafpool could cum herself, they all pulled away. The large golden brown tom panted, glancing at his two siblings. "I think she's up for round two." Lionblaze purred softly, seeing the collapsed and exhausted she-cat.

"Up!" The blind tom commanded, moving towards her back end again. Leafpool heaved herself up, getting back into a sloppy crouch. Her daughter came to her back end with Jayfeather, purring with amusement and watching her brother go to their slave's mouth.

Lionblaze shoved his already-erect cock in her face. "Suck it." He snarled. Leafpool flattened her ears and wrapped her jaws around the girth. She grunted when the silver tabby behind her pushed his member into her bleeding tail-hole. "Geeze, Lionblaze, you made quite a mess here." He commented, shoving himself in to were he was balls deep.

Hollyleaf shoved her core up against Leafpool's, purring at the heat and wetness. She paused. "You will not come until I say. Got that?" Her unsheathed claws held her hips tightly. Leafpool nodded quickly, bobbing on Lionblaze's cock, making him moan. The black she-cat began to rub against the brown tabby's.

The golden brown tom groaned as he got a blowjob. The she-cat swirled her tongue around the tip, moaning into the cock as her two children fucked her back end. Lionblaze shoved further into her jaws. He forced her to deep-throat his member. He soon exploded into her mouth, muscles twitching. "Drink it all." He managed to growl at Leafpool, hearing her slurping down the cum.

Jayfeather had began banging as hard as possible, rocking the body of Leafpool. His blind eyes were closed blissfully. He purred softly, ramming one last time before bursting. He sighed and slumped down.

Hollyleaf had come, but forced Leafpool not too. She chuckled and pulled off. Leafpool had collapsed again. "Last round?" She asked her brothers, tail kinking at the tip. Jayfeather pulled out, sighing contently. "Yes. Last one. Then I have to collect some herbs." He stretched and went to the front of his mother. He flopped onto his back.

Lionblaze had went to the hind of Leafpool. He licked his lips at her swollen core. "Got a little puffy, didn't it?" He prodded the entrance with a paw. "Well, that's too bad." He glanced at his sheath. "Damn it." He rubbed it with a paw, glancing at Hollyleaf briefly. His sister was grabbing a huge stick and hauling it over, grinning.

The golden brown tom finally got his member out of it's sheath and into an erection again. He stood and set his dick just at the entrance then rubbed it up against it. The tom looked at Leafpool, seeing her squirm under him. He smirked with satisfaction. "You need this, don't you?" He purred. Lionblaze pulled back and thrusted into the female cat, going in deep.

Hollyleaf was poising the stick up to Leafpool's ass. She grinned, watching Lionblaze begin. With all her might, the long-legged she-cat jabbed the tree limb into her mother. The feline growled softly, twisting the stick around so that the bark would tear apart her insides. Hollyleaf began muttering, shoving the stick in as far as it could go. "This is for breaking the code." She jerked it to the side violently. "And this is for lying to us."

Lionblaze was still ramming into Leafpool, going rapidly. His huge, barb-covered dick shredded her pussy. He felt a shiver run through his mother's body and he grinned. "Enjoying this? What a horrible she-cat you are." The tom grabbed her sides with unsheathed claws to dig into her and pull her closer for better access.

Jayfeather's member was still being sucked on. The medicine cat forced his and his siblings' slave to do it slow, for more pleasure. He grunted softly, the rough lurching from Leafpool's tail end didn't bother him at all. He was in paradise at the moment, feeling the bobbing of a tabby brown head on his dick and the pink tongue of Leafpool caressing it at the same time. Finally, he grabbed her ears with claws and pulled, growling. "I'm-" Too late. Jayfeather came, all of his muscles tense. He didn't care if the cum dribbled out of Leafpool's mouth. It just trailed down her neck and stuck in her chest fur.

The two cats on the rear were almost finished. Lionblaze was shoving himself into G-spot several times over. He came then, but continued pumping in and out.

Hollyleaf pulled out the tree limb from the bleeding and sore tail-hole of Leafpool. She tossed it aside and stepped back to watch the scene end. Her eyes glanced to the darkening sky, a smile on her face. "I better hunt." She meowed, cleaning herself before quickly trotting away.

Lionblaze finally finished, falling as Leafpool collapsed and came on his member, that was still in her core. He grinned slowly ejecting. "That was fun." He stood, shaking his ruffled and messy fur. "Don't you think, Jayfeather?"

The medicine cat had stood, blind eyes dull again. He shook his fur and licked his fur clean. "Sure. But I have important things to do." He wandered off.

The tabby glanced down at the other tabby, tail waving. "If you make a peep of what happened today, we'll have to rape you again and again and again... Maybe we can bring your precious sister, Squirrelflight along." Lionblaze grinned. "Goodbye, _mother._"

* * *

Several moons later...

"Two, healthy kits, Leafpool." Jaywatcher meowed to the queen, blind eyes sweeping over the wriggling kits. "I wonder who the father is." He stood up from a crouch and walked out, slightly smiling.

Leafpool gazed down at her new kits, broken, green eyes gazing them over. One was a golden tom kit with gray stripes while the other was a pure gray she-kit. She sighed softly and began to name them. "Blazekit and Featherkit."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. That was my first lemon, so tell me if you liked it and leave more suggestions in the reviews.  
**

**'Till next time. Bye!**

**- Nine**


	3. Holly X Squirrel

**Second Chapter! This is a lust one with Hollypaw and Squirrelflight, suggested by RockRoll123.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats**

* * *

It was dawn, sun peeking over the horizon and lighting up the formerly dark landscape. Cats were just beginning to wake and the dawn patrols were being issued. West of the bright ball of light, the sky was still a black and purple color.

A black she-cat woke in the apprentice's den, holly green eyes opening. She stood, only to feel and odd burning sensation at her back end. She glanced at herself, frowning. _What is this?_ The she-cat began to panic and quickly glanced around for someone to help her, before leaving the den.

The apprentice sweeped her gaze across camp for one of her family members. _Maybe Jaypaw can help. I might have a weird sickness._ Her frown deepened. _Maybe I should just go to Mom. Yeah. She can help._ The black cat darted across camp, to the warrior's den. She peered in and saw the form of a sleeping, ginger she-cat. The feline slipped in and hopped around bodies and tails to get to her. She crouched. "Squirrelflight!" The apprenticed hissed softly in her ear, prodding her mother's side.

The she-cat grunted and woke, green eyes blinking open. She her head to rid of weariness and sat up. "Hollypaw?" She glanced down at her. "What's wrong?"

The black apprentice fidgeted a bit. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not. "Well... my butt is burning." She whispered. Squirrelflight immediately stood and nudged her out of the den, right behind her.

When they were outside the den, Hollypaw asked, "Am I sick? Am I dying? Am I-" "Sh." Squirrelflight put a paw on her mouth and closed it. She meowed with a low voice, "We are going to talk about this outside. It's a more private matter. Come." The warrior led the apprentice out of camp.

* * *

Hollypaw trotted after the quick-moving Squirrelflight, frowning as the uncomfortable burning increased. They entered and abandoned fox den and stopped. "What is it?" The she-cat questioned her mother.

"It's called heat. It's a thing she-cats get every moon or so." Squirrelflight turned to her, green eyes meeting other green eyes.

"Oh." Hollypaw blinked. "How do I get it away? I can't train with this." She fidgeted again. This "heat" was really bothering her.

"Usually, you'll have to have a mate to help you with it." The ginger mewed. "But, you are too young to have a mate."

"Oh." The apprentice blinked again. She glanced at her paws then at Squirrelflight. "What does a mate do?"

The older cat she-cat frowned, not really comfortable with answering these questions. "They mate you."

The black feline blinked again, glancing away to try and figure this out. "How do they do that?" Squirrelflight sighed, _So many questions..._ "Lay down, I'll show you."

Hollypaw frowned, confused, but listened. She laid on her back, legs outstretched and stomach exposed. "Like this?" Her mother nodded, coming forward. "This," She put her white paw on her core. Hollypaw shivered softly, frowning at the feelings. "Is your core. It is were your heat comes from. All she-cats have this. Toms have members that go inside your core." Squirrelflight twitched her nose as heat scent flooded the air.

"Oh." Hollypaw swished her tail. "So how do I get it to go away without a mate?" She saw a flicker of emotion on the older cat's face. She got confused.

"Usually, you'll have to groom it or use your paw. But, since I'm here..." Squirrelflight prodded Hollypaw's stomach once, earning another shiver. "I can do it for you." The sprawled-out cat just got more confused. "How? You don't have a member... do you?" She tipped her head, trying to peer at Squirrelflight's stomach.

The orange she-cat nudged her head back down. "No, but I can use my tail. It's the same thing, except tails don't have barbs." Hollypaw frowned at the last word.

"Stand and get into a hunting crouch, please." Squirrelflight meowed gently, her tail flicking. She watched the other she-cat climb onto her paws and crouch. She came and tugged her tail up softly. "This is a mating crouch." She told Hollypaw, standing and mounting her. "This is what toms do while your in the crouch. Don't be alarmed, now, I'm going to demonstrate with my tail."

Squirrelflight put her tail where a member would usually be and pushed forwards to Hollypaw's core. She glanced at her, "Good so far?"

Hollypaw nodded, fidgeting. "It feels weird."

"Don't worry. It'll get better." Squirrelflight pushed her tail in going a few inches in before stopping. She glanced at the squirming she-cat under her. "Why'd you stop?" She mewled, still wriggling.

"This," Squirrelflight prodded her tail against Hollypaw's barrier. "Is your barrier. I will have to break it to get through and to please you. It will hurt, though." The black apprentice nodded, tensing her muscles. "I'm ready."

The ginger she-cat pushed through the skin, hearing a hiss from Hollypaw. She paused. "Are you alright?" Squirrelflight glanced at her. "Yes, just keep going." The older cat nodded and continued until her tail was a third of the way in. She began to pull out and then push back in, repeating.

Hollypaw shuddered at the odd pleasure she got from the thrusting tail. Her body rocked as Squirrelflight plunged her tail in and out. She whined. It wasn't enough. "F-faster, Squirrelflight... please."

The she-cat nodded, pulling out before going faster, at a medium speed now. Hollypaw moaned, shoving her hind up. "Faster." She ordered, more demanding than the first. Her face was screwed up, with delight and enjoyment. Squirrelflight carried out her orders, grunting with effort as she went faster.

The apprentice's breath hitched. "S-something's happening!" She yelped as she came, fur spiking out. The warrior on top of her pulled her tail out. "That," She panted softly, "Was your climax. This is your cum." Squirrelflight pulled some of the liquid from her core with a paw. She showed Hollypaw.

Hollypaw then raised her head, glancing at the wet paw. She tasted the air. "You smell like heat." She spoke, ears perking. Squirrelflight tightened her jaw, taking a few pawsteps back. "You don't have to worry about that. I can deal with it myself."

The dark she-cat shook her head, "No. I must repay the favor." She advanced, nose twitching. She head-bumped her chest. "Lay down. On your back." She ordered.

Squirrelflight frowned, but knew that Hollypaw would make her, one way or another. The she-cat lowered herself and rolled onto her back. The small cat came up, "So I groom it?" She pawed the outside of the dripping core. There was a pause. "Yes." The orange feline raised her head to watch, ears flicking.

"I'll try my best..." Hollypaw crouched, sniffing at her core. She took a small lick, rolling the taste around in her mouth. She blinked and glanced at Squirrelflight briefly before continuing. She continued to take laps at the lips of the core. Her ears twitched when she heard a groan.

Hesitantly, the apprentice nudged into the core of Squirrelflight. She began to lick the insides of her core. She heard moans and the instruction to go faster. She did, thrusting her muzzle and tongue in as far as she could. There were more groans and then a hiss as she came on Hollypaw's face. The black she-cat licked it off and stood. "Done."

The warrior hauled herself to her paws, cleaning her fur and stomach. She shook her fur. "Let's get to camp. You have training to do."

"Yeah... What will I tell Brackenfur?" Hollypaw glanced at her paws, frowning as she thought of what would happen if she said the truth.

"Tell him that you had a private lesson with me. He'll understand." Squirrelflight murmured and exited the fox den with the younger cat.

"Hey, Squirrelflight. Have you done this before, with a different she-cat?" Hollypaw asked, head raising to look at her. She never got a response though. "Go to your mentor."

She nodded and trotted off as they entered camp.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think in the reviews and suggest more stories I should do!**

**Till next time!**

**- Nine**


	4. Red x Bark x Leopard (OC)

**Hey, everyone!**

**I'm sorry, I was on vacation, so I couldn't update this story because there was no Internet. I also had forgotten what requests there were so I wrote down a few of my own chapters, so those will be coming out before the next request.**

**This is a mix of all three categories (And it includes incest btw).**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The day was coming to a close and night was beginning to settle in. The sun was climbing down the sky in the west, and the moon was coming up in the east. Every animal was going to sleep for the night.

Three kittens sat in the nursery, a brown she-cat with darker spots and green eyes, a ginger tom with green eyes and a light brown tom with one light blue eye and one green eye. The ginger tom grinned at his siblings, his half tail twitching. "Almost time for bed." He mused with a purr.

The she-cat raised her head, her left ear, which was in half, twitched. "Yep." The other tom blinked, "It is?"

"Mhm." The ginger purred to his sibling, smiling. "We should get to bed." He rose, and the others came along with. The tom sat in their nest. "Come on, Leopardkit and Barkkit." He smiled and patted the nest. The she-cat came over and so did the brown tom.

They all curled up and went to sleep, side by side.

* * *

Barkkit gasped awake, his eyes opening. He laid there, panting for a little. _Another wet dream? _He glanced down at the moss in front of him, which was coated in a white liquid. He tore away the wet moss and hid it under the nest. _Redkit and Leopardkit are going to begin question why I always have missing moss in front of me._ The tom began to gaze around with his good eye, noticing something._  
_

His older brother, Redkit, was very close to Barkkit, closer than usual. He was holding him too, an arm wrapped around his chest. Also, his tail was draped over Barkkit's stomach.

The brown tom felt the other nuzzle into the back of his neck, murmuring. He blushed softly when Redkit pulled him into a tighter hug. Barkkit felt his brother's tail snake down his stomach and brush up against his sheath. The half blind cat stiffened, but did nothing to stop him.

Redkit purred, moving in even closer. Something jabbed into Barkkit's lower back. He was then rolled over and a weight fell upon him. A ginger kitten lay on top of him, holding him down. The tom was half asleep, but was fully aware of what he was doing. "Barkkit." He purred. "I've waited for you to wake."

The other kit shivered, "R-redkit, what are you doing?" He looked up at him fearfully with his one eye. Redkit smiled, "Don't worry, Barkkit. Nothing bad will happen to you. In fact, you'll enjoy what's coming." He stood and gazed around the empty den. Leopardkit, Redkit, and Barkkit were the only cats in the nursery. No queens or kits were there to bother them.

The brown tom was picked up and carried to the corner of the den. He was put down, his back against the wall. "You won't say anything too loudly, alright? We don't want to wake our dear sister." Redkit smiled and licked his forehead. "Now, let's begin." He purred, beginning to lick down Barkkit's body, nearing his stomach. He paused and hovered over his sheath. Barkkit tensed, breath hitching when his brother began to lick at the bottom of his member.

Redkit watched at Barkkit's member began to come out of hiding. He smiled, pawing it softly. "I've never imagined it this big." He commented, making Barkkit blush even more than he already was. He squeaked when Redkit put his jaws around the tip, and began to take the rest in.

The ginger kitten slowly moved up and down, purring. The light brown tom tried to stop himself, but a moan managed to escape his throat. The other tom smiled even more, murmuring a few things into his cock before continuing. Barkkit squirmed slightly, not liking how slow Redkit was going.

"I'm going as slow as possible. I want us to enjoy every second of this." Redkit meowed through Barkkit's member, slightly vibrating it. The other tom groaned and whined softly in protest.

The ginger kitten bobbed his head, sucking and nibbling occasionally. He seemed to be a pro. "Please, Redkit! Go faster!" Barkkit moaned, bucking his hips up. He whimpered when the other tom released his member. "Sh." The brown cat was silenced by a paw, and a lick to his muzzle.

Redkit laid Barkkit down so he was laying flat on the ground. He stood over him, behind facing him. A long member hung in the brown kit's face. "Suck it." Redkit latched back onto his brother's dick, going back to what he was doing before.

Barkkit obliged, taking the throbbing flesh into his jaws. He copied what his sibling did, bobbing his head and rolling his tongue around the tip. The tom earned moans of pleasure.

Then, all of Barkkit's muscles tensed up, "I'm... Gonna.. Cu-." He was cut off as he came. He moaned loudly, and let Redkit drink his juices. Soon after, the ginger kitten came and Barkkit licked it all up.

Redkit stood and saw another figure near them. It was Leaopardkit and by the expression on her face, she had seen everything. Barkkit turned his head to see her. She was in his blind spot, so he didn't notice her before. The standing tom walked to her, a smile creeping onto his face. "Hello, Leopardkit." She was pinned and gagged by some moss. "Nice of you to join us."

Leopardkit was bound so she couldn't move. Redkit waved his other brother over. "You can take her." He meowed to him as he came over, member exiting its sheath again. The she-cat squirmed, fur spiked up in terror.

Barkkit sniffed her exposed core, licking up some dripping juices. He smiled at her, "I'll do my best." He began to groom her, starting from her head. The tom made way to her core and began to lick it.

Redkit came over, sliding beneath Leopardkit. He began to play with one of her nipples, and a soft moan came from his sister, from both toms actions. He continued to do this.

Barkkit mounted Leopardkit, "It will hurt at first, so I will be as gentle as possible." He knew this because he heard some apprentices talk about a thing called mating. The brown tom pushed his erection in, ripping through her barrier. The she-cat's yowl was muffled by the moss, and then she began to moan as Barkkit continued to thrust into her.

Redkit went in front of Leopardkit and took out the gag. "Don't be too loud." He purred and went to Barkkit. He licked his lips as he stood behind the other tom. "You are mine." The ginger jumped onto Barkkit's behind, slowly pushing his member in.

Barkkit looked at Redkit briefly before Leopardkit was beginning to order him to go faster. He did as she said and picked up the pace, Redkit speeding up as well.

Leopardkit moaned. The power of both of her brother's thrusts intensified her pleasure and she groaned more. "Faster, Barkkit and Redkit, go faster!"

Then, they went as fast as possible, all three of them moaning and panting. Leopardkit, Barkkit and Redkit came at the same time and they began to clean themselves. When they finished, they went back into their nest. "Goodnight." Redkit purred, lying beside Barkkit.

"Hey Redkit?" The half blind kit asked.

"Yes?"

"Let's do this again sometime, all three of us."

"That sounds fun." Leopardkit purred.

The ginger kitten smiled, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Leave some more suggestions for other chapters I should write!**

**Until next time.**

**- Nine**


	5. Echo x Fox x Black x Frost (OC)

**This is another one of my own stories, a lust one with OC's. This one has some incest!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

A silver tabby she-cat watched a couple across camp, her green eyes narrowed to slits. _Why did he choose her? I am obviously better than Dawnwillow._ She scoffed, then began to watch two other cats. They were the son and daughter of Dawnwillow and Timberstep, the couple she was just watching. As she watched the orange and brown tom apprentice and the white she-apprentice, an idea formed into her head. The she-cat stood and went to the warrior's den, entering it.

The silver tabby stood over a sleeping black tom, and a jab to his side awakened him. The warrior sat up, gruffly muttering. "What do you want Echostripe?" He growled drowsily. The silver cat indignantly frowned. "Shut up and listen, will you? You were the one that loved Dawnwillow before she mated with Timberstep, right?" She meowed in a hushed tone. The black warrior blinked, glancing away. "Yes."

"Good. Now, I have a plan," She leaned forward, whispering in his ear. The tom's yellow eyes lit up, "Yes. I'll tell their mentors. Go get the apprentices." He rose. "Got it." Echostripe darted to the two apprentices.

The warrior slowed herself when she reached them, and stopped. "Hey, Foxpaw, Frostpaw," She smiled cheerfully as the black tom from earlier came back. "Your mentors are going to let us take you training. They need a break every once in a while." The tom smiled too.

Foxpaw and Frostpaw blinked, before grinning. "Cool." The orange and brown apprentice grinned widely. "Let's go, then." The warrior tom took the lead, leading them out of camp. The apprentices mewed, "Alright, Blackflight!" And followed. Echostripe took up the rear, watching them from behind with a grin.

* * *

The warriors took the apprentices far from camp, answering their questions about where they were going with the sentence, "A private training place."

They finally stopped when they got far enough and Blackflight and Echostripe turned to the younger cats. "We are going to teach you something new. None of your fellow apprentices have done something like this, so you'll have to keep it a secret, alright? We don't want them to get jealous." The silver tabby smiled brightly as Foxpaw and Frostpaw nodded.

"What's it called?" The ecstatic Foxpaw jumped up and down beside his shy sister. "Mating." The black warrior replied, "And it is really fun."

"Show us, show us!" The tom apprentice was very excited. Echostripe purred, "Just hold on a second. We have to teach you a few things before you start." She meowed softly. "Both of you, lay on your backs please."

Foxpaw immediately laid down, while Frostpaw slowly eased herself onto her back. Echostripe stood over the she-cat and Blackflight stood over the tom. "Now this is your core. Only she-cats have it and it is one of the two main things in mating." The tabby lightly pressed a paw to the she-apprentice's core, causing her to fidget from the odd feeling. "And this is your member. Only toms have it and it is the other main thing about mating." The black tom prodded Foxpaw's sheath, making him fidget too.

"Now when it comes to mating, you both have to be aroused." Echostripe began to rub the outside of Frostpaw's core, and heard a soft squeak come from her. "Don't worry. It'll be great."

Blackflight began to run his paws up and down Foxpaw's hidden member, luring out. He stopped when a medium-sized member was fully out and looked at Echostripe. She had just finished making the apprentice below her dripping wet. "Stand up,"

They quickly stood, gazing at each other and looking at their newly exposed body parts. "Frostpaw, crouch down in a hunting crouch, but move your tail to the side." Echostripe instructed, watching the white she-cat do as she said. "Foxpaw, sniff her core, lick it if you like." The warrior tom meowed.

The orange and brown tom came to his crouching sister, and neared his nose to her core. He ran his tongue over it and Frostpaw moaned a little, raising her hind end. "Foxpaw, climb on to her and position your member at her core. Frostpaw, this will hurt at first but it will get much better afterwards."

Frostpaw watched her brother climb on her rear. He brought his dick up to her core, lightly touching the entrance. "You will thrust in and out of her. Go when you are ready." Echostripe pawed her core silently, beginning to get turned on. Blackflight noticed this and smiled, "Why don't we have some fun too?" He purred, coming closer to her until their fur was brushing. "Alright." The other warrior leaped to her paws.

Foxpaw grinned down at his sister, "Ready?" He asked gently. "Yes.." Frostpaw meowed in a soft tone. "I'll try not to hurt you too much." The apprentice entered her, instantly moaning. He stopped as her hymen blocked his path, but he swiftly broke through it. Frostpaw whimpered, but stopped as Foxpaw continued to thrust his member in and out. She began to moan in pleasure.

Blackflight shoved his large member into Echostripe, causing her to groan. "Not a virgin?" He asked with a growl. "Was raped." Echostripe meowed in between moans. "Oh." He grunted bluntly, beginning to pump his dick faster. The warrior below him made more moans and groans, causing Blackflight to go even faster. His thrusts became powerful and quick, his thick member going deep inside of her small core. Echostripe moaned loudly as he hit her g-spot several times before they both came. Blackflight got off and cleaned out her core before watching the apprentices.

Foxpaw and Frostpaw were going slower since it was their first time. The tom was going at a moderate pace, moaning at how her walls grabbed his member and at all the pleasured noises Frostpaw made. He sped up to a drastic speed when his sister said to go faster and he bucked wildly, panting now. The tom finally came with a loud groan, and the white she-cat came also. They slumped over.

Echostripe smiled, standing, "How was it?"

"It was the best thing ever." They said together and Foxpaw pulled himself out of Frostpaw with a pop. "Well, you can both do it together whenever you like, but you can't tell anybody or-"

"Or everyone would get jealous and they wouldn't like us." Foxpaw finished her sentence. "Yep!" Blackflight grinned, then glanced at Echostripe. "There are different ways of mating too. We'll show you. Foxpaw, come here, Frostpaw, go to Echostripe."

The silver tabby warrior saw what the other warrior was about to do and smiled, "Yes, come here, Frostpaw."

Blackflight rose to his paws, towering over Foxpaw. His member was erect, dripping with pre-cum. He then laid on his back. "Foxpaw, I want you to lick my member until I say to stop, alright?" His yellow eyes looked at the apprentice, who was staring at his dick in awe. "Y-yeah, sure." He came closer, and began to lick the top of Blackflight's member, moving down as he continued. The tom under him moaned, and let him proceed.

The tom apprentice drew his tongue over the member until it was completely licked, and Blackflight stopped him, "Stand over me," He ordered and watched as Foxpaw obliged. "This will hurt at first, but it will start to feel really good," The warrior promised with a purr, grabbing his hips in his paws. He slowly lowered Foxpaw onto his member, and it began to enter his tail hole. The younger cat drew a sharp breath in as the barbs on Blackflight's member tore into his insides. "Relax..." The warrior pushed himself all the way in, and waited for Foxpaw to adjust. "Tell me when you're ready."

After a moment, the apprentice nodded. "You will be riding my member, so go at a slow pace first, alright?" Blackflight meowed to him softly, ear twitching as he heard moans from the she-cats. Foxpaw nodded, lifting himself off the warrior's pulsing member before sliding back onto it. He kept going, biting his lip. Finally, the pain subsided and the apprentice began to go slightly faster. Blackflight groaned, "Keep going."

Foxpaw breathed, putting his paws on Blackflight's shoulders for support. He picked up the pace, the warrior beneath him beginning to take control. The black tom began to buck upwards, slamming into the apprentice. A sharp moan left both of the toms when Blackflight pulled himself almost-all the way out just before thrusting in with full force. He came deep within Foxpaw, while his cum splattered on the older tom's chest.

"S-sorry," Foxpaw mewed sheepishly and tiredly. Blackflight purred and smiled, "It's alright." Then, he pulled out of the tom and sat up. He watched as Foxpaw groomed his chest for him, cleaning up the salty, white mess he made. They looked at the finished she-cats.

Echostripe and Frostpaw had a fairly short session. They had groomed each other's cores before grinding them into each other. The she-cat's stood when Blackflight and Foxpaw finished. "How was today's training?" Echostripe asked the apprentices. "It was amazing." They said in unison. "Let's get cleaned up, then we will go back to camp."

After getting cleaned up, they began to walk to camp, "Don't forget that this is our secret." The silver warrior reminded the apprentices and looked up at Blackflight as he came over. "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Maybe." She replied with a wink and trotted to catch up with the apprentices.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please, leave a comment or suggestion about who you want to see in the next upcoming chapters.**

**Until next time.**

**- Nine**


End file.
